Daisy
by anaracchi
Summary: Bunga Daisy melambangkan kepolosan. Arti lainnya juga ia melambangkan cinta setia. Inilah sebuah kisah cinta sederhana dan singkat dari Kazune dan Karin./"Sekarang aku tahu arti dari bunga Daisy itu, Kazune-kun,"/A birthday fic for Meirin Hinamori 16/Mind to RnR minna?


**Daisy**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

_Bunga Daisy melambangkan kepolosan. Arti lainnya juga ia melambangkan cinta setia. Inilah sebuah kisah cinta sederhana dan singkat dari Kazune dan Karin._

"Sekarang aku tahu arti dari bunga Daisy itu, Kazune-_kun_,"

A birthday fic for Meirin Hinamori 16

Hope u like it :)

* * *

Pantai.

Mungkin adalah suatu tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan liburan musim panas. Puluhan orang ke sini hanya untuk menikmati desiran ombak di laut dan simfoni alam yang khas. Lembutnya pasir dan miliaran kerang di pinggir pantai tak kalah menakjubkannya.

Gadis manis juga cantik berumur enam belas tahun itu berdiri di sebuah batu karang yang tak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Rambut _brunette _yang sengaja digerai tak lupa dengan klip zaitun yang senantiasa menghiasi rambut indahnya, sebuah baju dan rok selutut sederhana dan jaket tipis berwarna abu yang membalut dirinya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat menawan.

Gadis itu kerap dipanggil Karin oleh teman-temannya dan dia menyandang marga Hanazono. Iris zamrud yang menawan menatap matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam dimakan oleh bentang alam di depannya.

Ombak yang semakin tinggi itu memecah batu karang yang dipijaki Karin. Membuatnya terkena cipratan air laut yang terasa asin, sukses membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

Bulan dan bintang sudah menampakkan dirinya padahal matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam. Langit senja berpadu dengan langit berwarna biru tua melengkapi semuanya. Burung-burung yang masih berterbangan di langit tak kalah menakjubkannya. Satu set pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya menjadi satu.

*HAP*

Sepasang tangan kekar yang Karin tak tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya itu membuatnya tersentak, kedua tangan itu menutupi matanya. Tak lama, terciumlah aroma tubuh seseorang yang khas dan nyaman jika kau berada di dekatnya. Karin mendengus biar kata merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Kazune-_kun_! Kalau aku jatuh dan aku mati kau harus bertanggung jawab!" hardik Karin. Seorang yang berdiri di belakangnya terkekeh pelan sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sepasang mata indah Karin.

Belum sempat Karin menoleh, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu telah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Karin. Kazune yang notabene lebih tinggi dari Karin itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Karin dari belakang. Hembusan napas yang hangat itu mengenai pipi Karin dan membuat Karin geli.

Ah, lagi-lagi hemoglobin itu menjalar di kedua pipi Karin…

"Kalau kau di sini dan memakai jaket tipis seperti ini, kau bisa sakit," bisik Kazune pelan dengan wajahnya yang bertumpu di pundak bagian kiri Karin.

"Tidak apa, ini adalah pemandangan indah yang sangat tidak boleh dilewatkan hanya untuk mengambil jaket," jawab Karin dengan senyuman yang tersungging di paras cantiknya. Tak ada respon dari Kazune, Karin malah merasakan pelukan Kazune di pinggangnya semakin bertambah erat.

Karin sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun ini bukan kanak-kanak lagi. Dia sudah menjadi anggun dan sepenuhnya menarik hati pemuda bernama Kujo Kazune. Tidak seperti dulu yang lebih disebut sebagai cinta monyet.

Kazune pun begitu. Perubahan yang dialaminya membuatnya sudah semakin dewasa. Fobianya akan serangga kini hilang sudah—dan itu membuat teman-temannya sekaligus Karin syok hebat.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan, suara ombak dan angin pantai menciptakan sebuah simfoni indah dan melodius. Memori-memori semasa kecil mereka kembali terngiang dalam benak keduanya.

* * *

_"__Karin, lihat kemari!" ujar Kazune yang baru berumur lima tahun. Memanggil Karin kecil yang sedang asyik di taman bunga _Mansion _Kujo tersebut. Kazune yang menyadari tak ada respon apa pun dari Karin itu memilih untuk menghampirinya. Karin terlalu asyik dengan bunga-bunganya._

_"_Nee, _Kazune-_kun_," suara lugu Karin terdengar tatkala Kazune sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Karin terlihat seperti sedang mendekap sesuatu._

_"__Apa?" tanya Kazune juga dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Karin berdiri dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berjongkok. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap sesuatu._

_Karin langsung berbalik, dan dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu mengalungkan sesuatu kepada Kazune yang langsung membuatnya terbelalak._

_"__Karin… ini?" gumam Kazune tak percaya. _

_Karin tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya yang polos. "Itu untuk Kazune-_kun_," ujarnya._

_Beraneka ragam bunga disambungnya menjadi satu dengan sebuah tali yang biasa digunakan Karin untuk sebuah pita pada gaun sederhananya. Yah, Kazune juga tampan menggunakan kalung itu_—_apalagi, kalung itu dibuat Karin khusus untuknya._

_Kazune menghela napas singkat dengan senyuman tipisnya. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku itu dikeluarkannya dengan sebuah bunga Daisy berwarna putih. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyibak rambut Karin yang digerai, diselipkannya setangkai bunga itu ke telinga Karin dan membuatnya manis, ditambah dengan rona merah di wajahnya._

_"__Bunga apa ini, Kazune-_kun_?" tanya Karin. Ia memang tahu banyak sekali bunga di taman ini. Dan tentu saja anak seumurannya belum hafal betul jenis-jenis bunga yang ditemuinya._

_"__Itu namanya bunga Daisy. Melambangkan kalau kau itu polos," kata Kazune. Benar saja, Karin langsung mengangguk polos dan membuat Kazune ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas._

_"__Sebenarnya, bunga ini juga melambangkan kalau aku setia untuk mencintaimu," bisik Kazune pelan, sangat pelan._

_"__Hm? Kau bicara sesuatu, Kazune-_kun_?" tanya Karin yang sedari tadi asyik mempermainkan bunga Daisy-nya._

_"__Tidak kok."_

* * *

"Sekarang aku tahu arti dari bunga Daisy itu, Kazune-_kun_," ujar Karin dengan senyum bangga yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Kazune pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Artinya, cinta setia," jawab Karin.

"Heh. Kau baru tahu sekarang rupanya. Kukira sudah dari dulu,"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja."

*BLUSH*

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat ini, rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Karin. Kazune (dengan gerakan mendadak) langsung berdiri tegak dan melepaskan dekapannya pada Karin. Jujur saja, Karin kecewa sebab kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Kazune hilang digantikan oleh dinginnya angin malam di pantai ini.

Karin membalikkan badannya menghadap Kazune. Dan lagi, dengan gerakan mendadak, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu langsung mendekap Karin erat-erat. Karin merasakan nyaman yang menguar dari tubuh Kazune. Karin mengubur wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Kazune untuk memperoleh kehangatan lebih banyak lagi.

Keduanya sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami apa itu arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Tak perlu ciuman kasih sayang, tak perlu ucapan romansa dan rayuan gombal yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu dari mereka, tak perlu ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' dan semacamnya. Mereka mencintai tulus dari hati mereka.

Cinta itu sederhana, kan?

* * *

_# FIN #_

* * *

_Happy birthday_ Meirin-_nee_! *hugs*

Maafkan diriku yang hanya bisa memberikan fanfik gaje dan tak bermutu seperti ini. Sungguh! Ini ditulis di tengah putusnya ide dan di tengah kesengsaraan hidup(?) di RL. Pokoknya, semoga Meirin-_nee _terima atas kekurangan-kekurangan fanfikku yang satu ini :(

Dan, maafkan untuk para _readers _yang kecewa sama fik ini. Aku udah lama nggak bikin fanfik _romance _macam ini, dan mencoba biar gak ada kata-kata gombal yang keluar-_-

Udah kapok gue waktu digombalin cowok. Wkwkwk.

_Minna_, _review _ya! Kritik dan saran sangat membangun dan membantu! _Arigatou _buat yang udah menyita waktu Anda demi membaca fik saya ini :)

**Bandung,**

**7 Mei 2014**


End file.
